Little white spots and intense green eyes
by Nippyeol
Summary: Levi x Eren one shot BDSM


AN: ok so this is my first story ever and I'm really nervous so please don't judge me to harshly. This is an Attack on Titan fanfiction and there will probably be some OOC with the characters so get over it. This is a yaoi. Don't like don't read. Um that's about it. Disclaimer: I UNFORTUNATLY DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY CHARACTERS OTHERWISE THERED BE LESS TITAN AND MORE WIENERS. Ok that's all please read and review. ^.^

-AYYYE-

Chapter One : Eyes

I'm pinned up against the headboard. My hands are cuffed above my head. I can't move, I cant struggle. But I don't care. All I can think about is the head of messy brown hair ghosting kisses across my bare chest. I squirm with impatient frustration.

"Stop teasing soldier. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fuck with your captain?" I wonder if my forwardness will turn him off. I refuse to let him stop here, I'm already hard.

"Eren. My name is Eren." He whispers as he glances up at me for the first time. I'm instantly captured by his brilliant green eyes, dulled only by the lustful haze present in them, so much so that I almost miss his next words, "and I believe I'm the one in charge tonight, _captain._" Oh fuck. Before I have time to react he moves his hand to steady my hips while he undoes my pants with his mouth, never breaking his eye contact. I could seriously get used to that perfect face between my legs. All thoughts are lost when my erection springs free and he leisurely licks his way up my length from base to tip. Without thinking I arch of the bed and into his touch, hips thrusting toward his mouth as much as he will allow. He moves just out of reach and smirks with self satisfaction as I gasp at the lack of contact. My skin is on fire where his hands and mouth were only seconds ago. It's unbearable.

"S-Shit soldier. Who the fuck told you to stop?" I manage to pant out as those beautiful eyes one again make contact with mine. I'm lost in their depths for a second before I realize he's chuckling and eyeing me like I'm his prey.

"Eren." He whispers once more. "My name is Eren. You better commit that to memory captain, you're gonna want to know who's name to scream in a minute." As he says this an emotion flashes through his eyes to quick for me to read. My instincts tell me I should be afraid but I'm mostly just incredibly turned on by the challenge he presents.

"Shitty brat. Who do you think you are? You better not disappoint me." He doesn't reply just chuckles again as he moves his eyes and that smart mouth to my member, now standing at full attention. He ghosts his hot breath over the sensitive skin of my shaft as he drags his lips up to the tip. He looks at me pointedly as he places a soft kiss on the head, my cock twitching in anticipation. Enough fucking teasing.

"Oi. Brat. What did I just s-" I'm cut short as his warm mouth envelopes me, taking me in all the way to the base. I arch up, my eyes rolling back, and moan audibly and holy fuck I can feel the back of his throat. He laughs at my reaction sending vibrations through my cock; I swear I could cum right there. But I hold back, I refuse to give this brat the satisfaction of knowing he won.

"W-Well," I manage to choke out, breath coming out uneven, "Is that all you got?" His eyes narrow dangerously and I decide to push him a little more, "Don't waste my time kid." That's all I manage to get out before he pulls his head back, teeth dragging against the skin of my shaft, until just the head is in his mouth. He takes a moment to makes sure my gaze is held in his before continuing, as if I could look away, and begins sucking furiously and swiveling his tongue over the slit. He pulls back only for a second to collect precum and saliva to lubricate his hand, sliding up and down any part of my dick not in his mouth. The hand not busy pleasuring me is holding down my now frantic hips, his never breaking contact with mine, gauging my reaction. My pleasure levels are at an all time high and his sinful lips and skilled hand pushes me closer and closer to the edge with little white spots and intense green eyes leading the way. For the first time all night my hands strain to be freed, struggling against the cold metal. I want to tangle my fingers in all that hair and properly mouth fuck this brat into euphoria. He notices my struggle and laughs around my dick once more sending waves of pleasure through my body. There's a spring in my stomach coiled so tight it's about to pop. He notices my ragged breathing and ups his game, going back to taking in my full, now rock hard, erection all at once, hand moving to cup my ass as he rapidly bobs up and down. I gasp and pant in a desperate need to release. I muster up all my air and gasp out, "Oi. B-Brat. Unless you w-want a dirty mouth –FUCK- y-you better move now." He decides to heed my warning and moves his mouth away with one final lick up my length. His hand continues to move up and down, a generous amount of precum helping him to speed up and bring me closer still. He moves his head up next to my ear and as he whispers I feel his lips brushing over the shell,

"My name is Eren." He repeats one final time. "Now I want you to cum for me … Levi." That was it; the sound of my name rolling off his perfect lips so seductively sends me flying over the edge. I cum, hard, coating his hand and my stomach in white, hot, sticky mess.

"FUCK!" I scream as I come down from my high, totally spent. As I begin to lose consciousness I feel a warm pair of lips on my cheek accompanied by a soft chuckle and an even softer,

"Good night captain" he unlocks the handcuffs and my arms fall limply to my sides. The last thing to go through my mind is how I'm going to explain the bruises and how I'll never forget that name. Eren.


End file.
